


Friday I'm In Love

by crestfallen999



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fondling, M/M, Madancy, Madancy AU where they're both single and their bodies are ready, Public Hand Jobs, Sexual Tension, Smut, perhaps dubcon but not really....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallen999/pseuds/crestfallen999
Summary: An Englishman and a Dane walk into a bar.They may say ouch, but for good reasons--> (for science)--> (aka smut)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dane and an Englishman walk into a bar. They say ouch but for a different reason.

Hugh entered the dimly lit bar and inspected the space before him, in search of a particular friend. It was a Friday evening, and the place they had chosen to meet up at was a familiar one they both liked. It was apparent that this bar was not the most popular in the area as it was frequently half-full, at most. However, it provided them with some privacy, which, in their profession, is a much-needed rarity.  
Hugh spotted Mads sitting at a table in the further part of the bar, his face cocked at an angle, staring at the television hanging a distance away from him. The programming had his full attention as he lifted his bottle of beer to his lips, his eyes never leaving the image on the screen.

Hugh hadn't -consciously - considered his fellow friend physically appealing, nevertheless there was no doubt that Mads was a unique sight to take in. While Mads' eyes were glued to the television, Hugh found himself admiring his friend's outline; his eyes landing on the elevation of his left, high cheekbone. They descended the steep slope and sailed along the latitude and longitude of his square jaw, which held together a corner of his earthly being. They curved around the pier of his chin to land on the safety of his pouty lips. Hugh's eyes dilated as he witnessed Mads' tongue make a sudden appearance, mopping up the drops of beer on his upper lip, which his earlier sip had left behind. As if sensing his presence, Mads turned his head to find Hugh staring at him. The tongue retreated slowly, and Mads smiled, lifting his hand to greet him. Hugh returned the gesture with a smile of his own. He walked over, sat down beside him, and reacquainted himself with his friend. They had so much catching up to do. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After many beers and equal amounts of laughter, Hugh decided to bring up a subject he had longed to discuss with Mads.

"Have you had the chance to read any new fan fictions of us lately?" asked Hugh, slightly slurring his words as he looked at him.

"Not lately. I haven't had the time." Mads smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh? You should honestly read some of the newer ones, they're so explicit." Hugh said, cautiously taking out his ipad from his bag. He placed it on the table, and pulled up a story from his bookmark section.

"Aren't they all?" asked Mads, still smiling as he looked into Hugh's eyes.  
"Plus, I thought you didn't like reading them?"  
"Yes, but you need to read this one." Hugh said, quickly averting his eyes. He held his breath, hoping his face wouldn't change colours. If it had, Mads gave no indications, as he proceeded to reach into his pocket to take out his reading glasses. He readjusted himself in his seat, leaned over the ipad and started to read. Hugh inched closer to his friend, but not to read. 

For the longest time, Hugh thought he had difficulties describing how he felt about these fan fictions, when in reality, he had difficulties describing the feelings these stories evoked in him. Every time he ventured to read one, a curious amalgam of emotions would flood his nervous system. He found these stories detailed, imaginative, and often sexually explicit. To his surprise, the latter would always kindle a warm feeling inside him, which in turn, brought frigid discomfort and confusion. Mads seemed more at ease with the stories, sharing those he enjoyed the most with Hugh. With time, Hugh came to realize that, one after the other, the stories presented to him increased in sexually explicit content. Since their last encounter, Hugh had time to ponder as to why Mads would always do this, even when most of the time, he displayed no interest in reading them. He had his suspicions, but nothing solid just yet. He wondered if Mads had suspicions of his own about him. 

As he thought this, Hugh looked at Mads as his friend continued reading from the ipad. A specific temptation circled on Hugh's mind with such tenacity, he mustered all the strength he could to refrain from acting it out. He straightened his back, and inhaled deeply as he resumed his pretend reading, signalling with his finger at a point in the story where the two characters were about to have sex. 

"Where do you think they get all of these ideas from?" Mads asked

"I couldn't tell you." Hugh responded. "They describe this romantic relationship so fervidly; at times it seems so real." 

"Perhaps these writers are just describing what they want to see." 

Hugh laughed softly at the comment, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.  
"Or" Mads paused "maybe they're writing what they see." 

Hugh broke out in a quiet, nervous laughter  
"That's absurd" His hand gesturing at his ipad "We don't flog each other over leather chairs, Mads." 

Mads chuckled a bit. "No, no. Perhaps this is a case of life imitating art? Life is frequently featured in art. When a specific aspect or element of life is expressed in art beautifully, and is admired as beautiful, that sentiment toward it becomes more apparent in real life." 

A tiny smirk took over Mads' lips. He tilted his head slightly and gave Hugh a look before returning to the story. Hugh sat there perplexed, but mainly nervous. What did that look mean? Life imitating art? What was he trying to say?

"Oh look, we're having intercourse now in the story," Mads mentioned nonchalantly. 

Hugh turned to look, but his mind was elsewhere. He was so lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of how physically close their bodies had suddenly become. Their legs were touching, side by side under the table. Mads' toned thighs pressed up against his. Before Hugh was able to register this sensation, a new sensation surfaced: a pressure on his left knee. Hugh looked down and found Mads' hand there. It didn't move, it just stayed there, obediently sitting on the edge.

Hugh often found himself conjuring up various scenarios in his head, each of which included both Mads and he in romantically involved situations. There were times where he forced himself to stop, but not anymore. Now most of these visual simulations ended in the comforts of his bathroom shower, never expecting any to come to fruition. But, in this specific moment, things took quite a turn, and surprisingly, Hugh felt fine. He found the sensation of a bigger and heavier hand on his leg different than what he was used to. But, it was a nice different.

"It seems that we're madly in love, Hugh" stated Mads. "We're giving each other love bites in this scene." 

"Oh?" responded Hugh, staring at Mads who was still looking down at the ipad. "How hard are we marking each other?" 

Hugh knew the answer to the question; he had already read this work of fiction many times. But he wanted to see what Mads would do. 

As if reading his mind, Mads moved his hand up his leg, spreading the heat emanating from his hand up to his mid thigh. Hugh's breath caught in his throat as he felt his body temperature rise in response to the moving hand. Mads turned his head to look at his friend, and softly but firmly squeezed Hugh's thigh. Eyes fixed on the other's, he leaned in ever so closely, as if to disclose a secret.

"Wickedly hard" he whispered. 

Hugh's eyes dilated. His exhalation quivered as his right hand clenched by his side. Mads sat still, his eyes searched for something from his friend. The steady eye contact made Hugh inhale quickly and shallowly. As both remained quiet, the need to escape increased in Hugh. He was tempted to revert to his old ways and come up with a blatant lie to escape the discomfort that was surfacing from within. Instead, Hugh pushed these thoughts back and moved his right hand, which was still in a ball, and placed it on his inner, right thigh. Slowly, he unclenched his fist, where his unfolding, long fingers made contact with Mads' right hand, which was still on his left thigh. And without much thought, Hugh started caressing his friend's fingers with his fingertips. 

"Do they see all that in us?" Hugh asked, breaking the eye contact by looking down at his right hand.

There was a short pause before Mads spoke, his fingers returning the strokes he was receiving from Hugh.

"Don't you?"

Hugh looked up and locked eyes once again with those light brown delights he had slowly grown fond of. At that moment Mads' right hand moved, and travelled north once again, landing on Hugh's upper thigh. 

"I've missed you." Mads smirked as he tightened his grip on his friend.

Breathing heavily, Hugh grabbed Mads' hand with his right and placed it on his groin, pressing down on his hand with his.  
Taken aback, Mads' face changed expression as he leaned back a bit. His eyes gleamed with desire and his broad chest heaved with slow, heavy panting. 

"I've missed you, too" responded Hugh. 

Delicately but firmly, Mads began caressing Hugh's cock, feeling it grow beneath a thick layer of denim. 

"Care to mark this occasion?" he asked.

Hugh's eyes lit up with surprise. He paused momentarily before lifting his left hand to caress Mads' high cheekbone with his thumb. He smiled faintly.

"Where to?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay for smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I lost the USB flashdrive that contained this chapter so I had to re-write it from memory ~.~  
> Hence the long ass break...  
> I probably missed some tags so let me know if I did.

Hugh couldn't believe what he had said. Flabbergasted that those words had left his mouth moments ago, he felt dizzy. He wasn't certain whether it was what he had said, the alcohol in his system or the combination of both things contributing to his current mental state. Or if it was the tenderness visible in Mads' eyes that had made him feel this way, the way his friend had reacted to his touch. Do friends feel like this about each other? 

Mads slowly got up from his chair, breaking the physical contact Hugh had made with his hand, and slowly walked to the washroom located a few steps away from their table in a dark hallway. Hugh's eyes watched his friend, keeping track of his every move as if waiting for something. As Mads reached the men's washroom door, he turned the knob and turned his body around. As he slowly pushed the door open with his back, Mads' eyes reconnected with Hugh's. He held his attention until he disappeared into the washroom. The Englishman noticed a flicker of change in his friend's eyes; an ever slight squinting of the eyes. He was familiar with this stare on screen, but off it, it took Hugh off guard. It was a stare that sent shivers down his spine, an electrical current that heated his body. It filled the man with a burning hunger, and he needed help putting it out. It was a look that hurt as much as it felt good, and deep inside, he was grateful for being on the receiving end of that stare. 

Hugh took a moment to digest the treat he had been given. He swallowed the hint with a smirk as he got up and headed toward the bathroom. He glanced around quickly and saw a combination of people with their heads bowed down, and others laughing in their social circles at their tables, too entertained with their interaction to focus on him. He opened the door and found Mads standing on the other end of the single toilet washroom. Hugh locked the door behind him.

Both stood still and quietly, locking eyes with each other. Afraid that the drumming of his heart would be audible to the man across from him, Hugh attempted to consciously slow his breathing with little success.

Mads broke the tension by making the first move. He approached Hugh carefully as if one would approach a skittish creature of the wild, ready to flee without hesitation at the sight of danger. His gaze held Hugh still, freezing him in his spot, as he diminished the space between them until he was close enough to feel Hugh's breath against his face. This closeness was the first for the both in each other's company under such pretense. It's a revelation that had Hugh swallowing thick saliva; his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. Mads brought his right arm up, hesitating a bit as he raised his fingers up to Hugh's lips. 

The first light graze of Mads' thumb on his bottom lip had Hugh breaking out in goosebumps. His breath hitched, and he heard himself exhale a soft whimper. Mads' thumb continued outlining his lips, swiping his thumb softly across the surface, gently pulling on the soft lip. The sensation gave way to chills that engulfed Hugh's entire body in one massive wave. His knees buckled but he kept steady, closing his eyes as he accepts the caresses. The kink in his neck loosened and his breathing broke with each contact. He felt like he was losing himself in this moment they were sharing. 

The touching abruptly stopped. Hugh reopened his eyes, wanting more, to find Mads inching his head closer to his, tilted in position for an embrace. Hugh's eyes drooped as he stared at his friend's lips. An ephemeral bolt of excitement impaled Hugh at the idea of those lips touching his. He closed his eyes and awaited for the contact. He realized he was holding his breath when he felt the softness of full lips on his and a flood of warmth spilled in his stomach. He felt Mads' mouth open partly as he provided the first tender kiss. Hugh shyly kept his lips closed, feeling the wetness on the receiving end. The hairs on his neck stood on ends when he feels Mads press his tongue to the seam of his lips, waiting for entry. Mads' thumb touched his friend's neck and carefully glided across his jaw line, his thumbnail gently scraping Hugh's stubble. He succumbed and parted his mouth to return the affection. The tongue delved inside his mouth and twisted with Hugh's, sharing wet secrets both held for each other. His tongue danced and throbbed to Mads' tempo. The heat of his mouth, and the rough scratch of Mads' own stubble around his mouth sent another wave of heat, his face flushing with desire. Their rhythm increased and both found themselves breathing heavier in concert, chests ascending and descending, hearts drumming and brimming with buried passion. Noise seeping from the other side of the door transformed into quiet white noise, giving way to sounds of exhilarated breathing and lip smacking. Hugh his rational brain had shut down and in this present moment, he was a mortal, merely a physical being absorbing sensations to satiate his needs. The same hand that had caressed Hugh's jaw slid through his hair to cup the back of his head, Mads' other hand was on Will's right hipbone, holding him where he wants him. 

It was nothing but need that drove Hugh to move his hands to either side of Mads' lower back, clenching at his shirt. He tugged it toward him, as if asking, pleading for more. Mads' his right hand migrated to Hugh's shoulder. In response, something in Mads awoke, as he broke off the contact for a second to firmly push Hugh back up against the door with a thud. The kiss resumed and deepened; Mads' right hand took a fist full of hair and tugs at it sternly. 

"Oh" Hugh groaned in acknowledgement, his mouth opening wider to receive more. 

His tongue glided along the edges of Mads' sharp teeth, and slightly withdrew it out of his mouth to lick the tubercle of his upper lip. Mads groaned deeply, its sound vibrating from one throat into the other's. To Hugh, it sounded more like a low growl, which excited him. In response, Mads' grip on Hugh's hair and hipbone tightened, the sweet pain Hugh experienced made him shift his pelvis up against his. In doing so, he felt Mads' erection, hard and thick against his own. 

Mads slowly pulled away to look at him. He created a space between them, just enough wiggle room, while remaining close to the smaller man. Hugh received a piercing look that could hold him captive forever; a sultry stare that exuberated control and with much ease and pleasure, would garner total devotion from him.

"Take off your pants" Mads said, his right hand releasing its grip and resting to his side. 

The tone in his voice made Hugh understand that it wasn't a question.  
Hugh inhaled sharply. His eyes skimmed over Mads' face in search of any trace of deception, just to make sure.  
He found none. He looked down at himself to start unbuttoning his pants when Mads broke his concentration.

"I didn't say to look away."

Hugh looked back up, meeting his eyes again; that look was still there. Taken aback by his words, Hugh felt a blush blossoming and permeating on his face. Without breaking eye contact, his hands reached for his pants, and he started to unbutton and unzip. He pulled his pants down slowly, they dropped to his ankles to expose the shape of his erect cock poking beneath his boxer briefs. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

"Those, too" Mads commanded in the same tone.

Hugh felt his body temperature rising even more with his gaze burning through him. He pulled off his boxer briefs, his cock bobbing up and down as it's freed from the undergarment. The length of his shirt hits him at the right spot, the end toppling on his member with little extra fabric spilling down the sides. Hugh felt exposed half-naked and at the mercy of a man he had developed feelings for years ago. But, contrary to all that was expected of him by him, Hugh was relishing the command Mads was having over him.

"Open your mouth" Mads commanded. 

Hugh looked at him for a second before following the order. Mads brought his right hand up at eye level, and inserted two fingers inside his mouth, putting just half their length inside. Hugh wrinkled his nose at the sensation.

"Wet them for me." 

Hugh closed his mouth and began sucking on them. Mads motioned his fingers back and forth, creating wet sounds with each movement. He took them out of Hugh's mouth and looked at them with curiosity.

"I'll need more than that. Open up" Mads exclaimed." 

Hugh opened his mouth again, but this time Mads pushed his two fingers deeper in his mouth, causing Hugh's throat to contract. Hugh attempted to suppress his gag reflex until he was unable to and started choking. Mads pulled his fingers and a long, thick string of saliva out of his mouth.

"Keep looking at me" Mads stated as he briefly glanced at his fingers amusingly. 

He reached down to Hugh's cock. He focused his attention first to the hard nub at the tip, circling the head with his thumb. Hugh struggled to maintain his focus on the Dane as desperate and rough groans erupted from his chest. His back arched up in response to the larger yet delicate hand satisfying him up and down along his length. Mads witnessed Hugh's reactions to his gradual increase in speed; his hips involuntarily shifting restlessly and the blood staining the skin on his neck and face. 

Amidst the blurry fog of pleasure, Hugh saw Mads' eyes peek down at him for a split second; his lips twitched into a brief smile as if pleased with what he saw. The sight intensified the familiar coil of warmth in his groin and a pressure had built up to an uncomfortable level. 

"I... can't..." gasped Hugh in between breaths, his eyes blinking forcefully to prevent them from closing. 

Mads leaned forward, Hugh's eyes followed his motion with extreme difficulties.

"Close your eyes and let me see what you can do" he whispered in his ear. 

All thinking shut off. His whisper triggered a cascade of trembling sensations in his body, his muscles tightened, and he whipped his head back hitting the back of it on the door. The final stroke ended his quivering and flung him into white heat. Hugh grunted as he came in Mads' hand, his muscles convulsing, shaking off the remaining energy.  
Once his body calmed down, Hugh was left with no energy to stand; he used the door to prop himself up.

"You've soiled my hand quite well, Hugh. What's to be done about that?" Mads asked, slightly raising his eyebrows at him.

Just then, several loud bangs on the door jerked Hugh out of his dream-like state

"Hey, what's the hold up?!" a guy on the other end yelled. 

Mads looked at the door behind Will disapprovingly. He sighed and walked over to the sink to clean up. Realizing what was happening, Hugh started putting back on his clothes, almost falling over when he bent over to pick them up from the floor. This time, his body trembled for a different reason. How was he going to leave the washroom without being seen with Mads? He looked at Mads, who was wiping his hands dry with a paper towel.

"I guess we will have to resume this another time. You can leave after me" he stated as he disposed of the towel. 

He walked toward Hugh and reached over to the doorknob.

"I'll see you later" His lips pursed in a half smirk. He opened the door just enough to slide back out into the bar and closed it quickly behind him.

"The toilet is out of order, can you go get a manager please?" Mads responded to the stranger. A few words were exchanged, and he faintly heard the both of them walk away. He waited a couple of seconds before slowly opening the door. Hugh exited the washroom and found the hallway empty. He quickly walked through the bar, making no eye contact with the patrons around him as he reached the door and exited out of the building and into the cool night.


End file.
